


Avengerstuck: Not Exactly What You'd Think

by i_am_megiddo_your_point_is_invalid (Captain_MomokoChan)



Category: Homestuck, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, basically some of the trolls are sent to the mcu's earth, insecure vriska, let's pretend civil war didn't happen for now?, natasha is wanda's ex girlfriend, nepeta is damn insane, they kinda hate each other rn, tony is matchmaking instead of nepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MomokoChan/pseuds/i_am_megiddo_your_point_is_invalid
Summary: Even Vriska's eightfold vision and Nepeta's imagination combined could not have prepared them for this.----The trolls find a portal. Of course, Nepeta has to go through it - she still hasn't recovered from the mental damage of Gamzee's attack - and then Vriska follows her to  bring her back, and Feferi gets worried, and a chain reaction ensues. Soon almost half of the trolls are in 2016 MCU's Earth.





	

WIP as fuck


End file.
